minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tharror
Tharror '''(THAYRE-ore) is the being that owns the image '''apocalypse.missing and is the most deadly out of all Viruses, deadlier even than all of them put together and multiplied by a factor of two. It (Tharror has no gender) does not directly appear in its image. Some conspiracy theorists think that Tharror originally came from an Oblivion Timeline (possibly the same one as Joey's and Alyx's), but had its whole timeline swapped out with its normal one in order to bring it into existence by an infamous gang of Oblivion Creepers . Description Tharror is a true terror to behold. It is the first discovered villain to not have been created, influenced, or taught to be evil by Alyx - Tharror comes from a whole different universal group that hosts a lot of uninfluenced demonic creatures, it being one of them. Even though it is labeled as a villain from being apart of the Ten Viruses, its behavior is quite the opposite. Even though, too, it is said to be a demonic creature, it is very nice to its allies. Apocalypse.missing is so corrupt, having it in one of your tabs, even if you're not looking at it, crashes the computer and sometimes makes it catch on fire. According to legend, Cvale was once human, but was degrated to be a Virus once he was forced to be in the same room as the computer that had apocalypse.missing in one of its tabs. The computer was later found to be owned by one of the other Viruses, which explained why it didn't crash instantly. Anybody, even sometimes Derikas, who look at it will pass out instantly, most oftenly vanish to somewhere else. There is a huge controversy over whether Tharror should be labeled as the strongest demonic creature in the universe, or kept as The First. In reality, Tharror isn't the strongest with powers but is quite powerful with what often appears to be a sense of humor. Often, he finds the most cruel ways to make people laugh, such as draining defeated villains of their sanity and watching them go beserk. This happened once to Alyx, where he lost all common sence and spoke gibberish without even knowing what he was doing, thus Tharror's famous quote "Torture is the best kind of humor". A pattern it shows is that it only drains sanity from evil beings that don't have much power left in them to resist so that he can become friends with whoever he's making laugh - which is really very benefitial. To his allies, Tharror is laid back, funny, and generous; however, to other villains, it is savage, cruel, and hot-tempered. It has even been labeled "The Comedian" since it can make people do such insane and out of the ordinary things. Another famous quote that it often says when a being is at its peak insanity is "This is why you don't do drugs, kids". It is unknown what Tharror's tier is. It has traits of both Celedori and deities, hinting the possibility of being a Celedoran deity. All other Viruses except for Zhade fear it. Category:Demons Category:Mob Variations Category:The Ten Viruses Category:Ghost Mobs Category:Celedoran Deities Category:Deities Category:Beings Involved in RoM